But living would seem in vain, if I ever lost you
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: My explanation for why Elijah was not in the 100th episode. Klaus forgot to inform someone important of Katherine's impending death. Rated T for language.


**A/n: **_Tiniest bit crack because my frustration for Plec's writing shows in this. As does my hate for Hayley. Not sorry. If you like her, then don't read. As for the way I kept Katherine alive, I just made up something random because I'm writing this before I go to bed very quickly, so excuse the shitty lack of explanation for how she survived. I didn't really want her in Elena's body for this story. And I know that the way canon Elijah is written now, he might not be this mad that Klaus didn't tell him Kat was dying. But the in character Elijah in my head is different. Teeny tiniest bit crack-ish. Cuz I like it. _

**Disclaimer: **_Please if I owned any of this, my favorite characters wouldn't always be OOC and my favorite show wouldn't suck ass so hard. _

Elijah was very sure of two things: his little brother was a bastard, in every literal and figurative meaning of the word, and he himself had a tendency to be quite the fool. But let us back up for a moment.

When Katerina had first barged into his bedroom- _subtly was never her style_, he remarked to himself at the time- he had been extremely confused. And frankly a tad irritated; he was trying to do the right thing by his family and having reminders of her made it all the harder to stay firm in his resolve to help Niklaus. (Which in retrospect, he was beginning to regret.)

But then she started lashing out at him, calling him some of the most colorful insults he had ever had the not so pleasurable pleasure to hear. He was the tiniest bit impressed at her vocabulary. But he honestly had no idea what he had done to offend her, besides forcing himself to leave their relationship in hopes of aiding his ill-mannered brother.

Once she got past all the expletives, and had slapped him several times- he lost count actually- she started to expand on the motives for her bewildering anger. Bewildering…she was the only person he'd met that retained the power to _bewilder _him. He had never been able to decide how he felt about that…phenomenon.

"I always knew you didn't enjoy showing emotions, but really, Elijah? You were just going to let me die without a single damned word? I didn't expect you to turn out to be such a dick!" she scoffs angrily, a wisp of curl falling over her face which she irritably huffs out of her line of sight. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone ends up as a bitch, a bastard, or a bore in the end right?"

And in typical Katherine fashion, she rolled her eyes with enough attitude to make a grown man cry. Apart from him, of course.

All he could do for several moments was stand there,"…You'll have to pardon me for a moment, Katerina, for what you believe I have done, while you explain what you mean by 'die' exactly." His eyebrows lift almost sky high as he recognizes an increase in his heartrate that tends to always follow Katherine walking into his life.

She purses her lips at him disdainfully, obviously annoyed, "There aren't many possible means for the word 'die', Elijah."

And even as she's mad at him, incredibly so, his subconscious recognizes the smallest hint of affection in the tone she uses to say his name. His confusion is so rare and out of character that she has always found it endearing on him.

He gives her a stern look, the one that usually indicates that she is avoiding one of his questions in favor of sass or teasing. At times it amuses him. However, in serious situations it only makes him want to slam her against a wall in frustration.

She recognizes the look of true confusion and concern etched into those familiar dark features of his and she pauses, taking a moment to realize that he might legitimately have no clue what she's talking about.

"You don't know? _You_, the man who is always a step ahead? Oh I guess the universe does love to be ironic," she sighs, preparing to launch into the whole story. But before she does, she considers if it's even worth it. He left her. He chose his brother. Why should he get an explanation? _Because he's the first man you've ever loved that you haven't also used and his damn puppy face looks concerned. _Damn her inner voice.

"Painfully embarrassing story kept short, the doppelbitch shoved the cure down my throat and I became human. Then Damon the Sexy Psycho force-fed me to Silas so he could become human and reunite with his love blah blah blah. And without the cure in my bloodstream, my years started to catch up with me and I got very close to dying of old age. Very anti-climatic. Anyway, my long lost daughter found a spell to…return me I guess and had a Traveler perform it and voila the cute one lives."

She finally looked at him after she finished her little spiel, a tad bit amused to see his usually deep brown eyes looking a little like someone had just tazed him.

"…Are you planning on speaking anytime soon or can I go grab someone to bite into because I'm kind of thirsty from being newly turned and all…"

He shook his head briefly and cleared his throat to cover the slight lapse in dignity, "I seem to have missed a lot. Which was my choice. But, I still don't understand why you think I knew of your…situation," he couldn't get himself to say death in regards to her, it made a heavy feeling sink in his chest to think about it, "WHY wasn't I informed somehow?"

"Well, I heard that Klaus came back at one point to gloat over my death so I just assumed he told you…"

The second the words left her mouth, she could see Elijah visibly tense every muscle in his body.

_Oh shit…_she thought. She knew that look on his face, and while it was usually very attractive, she also knew it meant he was restraining himself from doing very violent things. He was angry.

He clenched his jaw as he asked her for confirmation, "Just so I am sure I have got this right…Niklaus _knew _you were dying and went down to Mystic Falls without ever informing me?"

She lifted her eyebrows almost innocently, a little amused now that Klaus was in the line of fire, "That is exactly what I'm saying."

She heard a low growl start to emanate from his chest, one she usually associated to the sound he made when she teased him with her body. It was enjoyable to hear either way.

A sudden knock came from outside his bedroom door and a head with long brown hair and pouty lips appeared as the door opened, "Elijah, I heard yelling," Hayley drew her brows together when she saw Katherine but continued in an almost territorial tone as if to intimidate Katherine, "and seeing as that's unusual for you, I-"

Before Katherine could snort in amusement, Elijah roughly cut Hayley off, snapping his eyes to her, eyes now bloodshot and fangs dropped, "Hayley, it'd be a good idea for you to leave."

Klaus was knocked forwards, stumbling as a force from behind collided with the side of his face. Before he even turned around, he knew that only one person was strong enough to land a blow like that, or have the courage to do it to _him. _His brother was upset with him. And he decided to show it in a very un-Elijah manner by punching him hard in the face.

"You know, brother, I would ask you if you were dropped on your head as a child to try to garner some sort of explanation for how you could believe you would get away with half the things you do, but I personally know that the only one of us ever dropped was Rebekah when Kol demanded to hold her."

The false calm was a tell of elijah's, the quiet before the storm. His rage would show itself in mere moments, he knew.

Niklaus stood himself up from the crouched position and wiped the blood off his lip from his brother's punch, slowly looking back at him, "And what am I guilty of this time? I lose track."

"You were going to let her die! WITHOUT TELLING ME. If she had had died- count yourself lucky that she did not- and I hadn't been able to try to prevent it or at least give her a proper goodbye…" he shook his head, too consumed by anger to finish the sentence. "You _knew_, Niklaus," he hissed. "You knew how I felt. How I've always felt. Why would you let something as horrible as that loss would have been happen to me?"

"I've repeated this to you, Elijah. Love is not an asset," he rolled his eyes, forcing his mind not to think of Caroline and their rendez vous in the woods. She'd gotten leaves stuck in her hair…

There was a blur and an indistinct roaring sound before Klaus was on the floor, a regular stake embedded in his stomach as Elijah panted with the effort to get his control back.

Hayley stood beside Rebekah in stupid disbelief as she watched the display, "I have never seen him that angry. I didn't think he GOT that angry."

Rebekah scoffed, "Magnifying his emotions is what Katerina Petrova does to my brother. "

"Wait, he never mentioned that he had loved anyone but Celeste…so him and her…were a thing?" Hayley grimaced.

Rebekah laughed in sadistic amusement at the wolf girl, "It's not new, little wolf. They've been….them for centuries now."

"He loves her."

"Yes," Rebekah nodded, not showing how she felt about the matter, "Hopelessly so."

**A/n: **_Alright, that's it, folks. Anyone fancy a continuation? Leave me requests because they're fun. _


End file.
